Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to apparatuses and methods for capturing and retrieving tissue from body cavities and in particular to a specimen retrieval system including a tissue retrieval bag device.
Description of the Related Art
Laparoscopic surgery is typically performed through trocars, which provide access across the abdominal wall and into the abdominal cavity. In some of surgeries, tissue disposed within the abdominal cavity is cut and removed from the body. However, removal of such tissue from the body may prove difficult due to the limited confines inherent with laparoscopic surgery and the available laparoscopic surgical instruments. For example, to reduce the invasiveness to a patient, it can be desirable to introduce all of the surgical instruments through a single laparoscopic port having a relatively small size. Also, removed tissue may include an infected or cancerous mass or organ, as well as blood, bile and other liquids, all referred to herein as tissue, which may pose infection issues or other complications if left within the body.
Prior art retrieval bags have been provided without introducer tubes and require the use of a grasper to introduce the retrieval bag into the body cavity. The prior art retrieval bags are typically grasped with a grasper in the cuff portion of the retrieval bag and then pushed through the trocar. If resistance is encountered during advancement of the retrieval bag through the trocar, it is possible to tear the retrieval bag. Also, the jaw configurations of laparoscopic graspers vary tremendously from manufacturer to manufacturer. Some laparoscopic grasper jaws include padding to provide for an atraumatic grip while other laparoscopic grasper jaws include teeth which can be traumatic. The diameters of the jaws and shafts of laparoscopic graspers can also vary from manufacturer to manufacturer. Larger diameter graspers can increase the force required to insert prior art retrieval bags through trocars increasing the potential for the retrieval bag to tear during advancement through a trocar.
It is desirable to grasp, capture, retain and enclose this tissue while in the body cavity, and then remove the enclosed tissue through the trocar or incision. Containment of the tissue as quickly as possible with minimal disturbance to the surgical site is also desirable. A generally compact and single unit device would also prove desirable as devices generally bulky and complicated have several shortcomings and lack optimal efficiency in particular with the limited space in operating rooms and access ports in the body cavity.